ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Irgalon
History of the Kingdom of Irgalon Foundation The Kingdom of Irgalon was founded in 1649 by Duke Charles II of Norgan. He conquered Irgalon and was then crowned it's King. The territories part of the Kingdom were, Irgalon, Firnia, Alon, Chester, Norgan, Ymeria and Summerfeld. Shortly after the foundation the last parts of the High Kingdom of Anglaria fell apart. In 1651 Richard of Exeter came from the north with the two bastards of his son Arthur. He came to see his sister Elizabeth of Exeter, wife of Lord Privy Seal Charles of Argon. Richard had been a fierce opponent of Charles but now he wanted to reconcile. Charles gladly agreed and immediately appointed him as his new Lord High Chancellor. Tension in Almia Durin his entire early existence the Kingdom of Irgalon was at war with Istit. However neither kingdom had been truly invading each other. This changed in 1652. Carnish bandits invaded Almia, which was ruled by Istitian Duke Julius III of Almia. His land had been invaded by bandits and raiders for three years already and was incredibly unstable. Now the Carnish bandits managed to take the city of Almia for themselves and they killed Julius III. King Henry I of Istit then sent an army to take the city back. Charles saw this as an opportunity to strike against Istit. He sent Edward of Irgalon to intercept the Istitian army, led by Duke Claudius II of Mirag. Claudius lost and his army was destroyed because he failed to listen to the strategic advice of his son Baltin. Edward then managed to take the city from the Carnish rebels. However in Xenos there had also been Carnish rebels. King Olynthus I of Xenos had sent his brother Arrhidaeus to fight off these rebels. This had brought Arrhidaeus into Almian territory. He was married to the sister of the late Duke and now claimed the duchy as his own. Baltin Boltagon was sent with a new army to take back Almia from the Irgalonians when he heard of Arrhidaeus his claims. Baltin, Arrhidaeus and Edward made a deal that the claiments to the territory would meet to discuss the issue. The Grand Conference of 1652 The participants of the Conference were Istit, Irgalon and Arrhidaeus. Notable members of the Istitian delegation were: King Henry of Istit, Duke Baltin I of Mirag, Duke Richard I of Lippe and Sir Demarcus Boltagon. Notable members of the Irgalonian delegation were: King Charles I of Irgalon, Richard of Exeter, Prince Edward of Chester and Crown Prince Edward. Arrhidaeus was supported by his brother Onomarchus. Both Istit and Irgalon agreed that Arrhidaeus was the best suited successor for Julius III. However both wanted to have Almia become part of their kingdom. Arrhidaeus wanted to be autonomous and be part of neither. Menelaus of Tarza then led a delegation from Frisia, Charax, Xenos and Tarza. All three Kingdoms recognised Arrhidaeus as the new souvereign ruler of the territory of Almia. The two kings then recognised Arrhidaeus as King of the new kingdom of Arimia. The New Rise of Hoxberg Even after the Grand Conference Istit and Irgalon were still at war. In 1654 Pirate King, Rickard the Black conquered much of the north of the former High Kingdom of Anglaria. This was great for Irgalon because this meant that stability had returned in the north. Now they could focus on their war with Istit. In 1656 Irgalon invaded Mirag, but was defeated by Baltin Boltagon Junior. The war became more insteresting when in 1657 there was trouble in the Hoxberg Empire. The Western part revolted against the Emperor. The Emperors had not visited the official capitol of Hoxberg in 200 years. Therefore they refused to acknowledge the Emperor as their rightful ruler. Duke Alexander IV of Palmyra, the highest nobleman on the westside of the Long Mountains immediately proclaimed his support for the rebels. Steward Selim Sharon of Hoxberg was murdered shortly afterwards. He and the rebels then took government buildings and killed or scared off all government agents loyal to the Emperor on the west side of the Long Mountains. A council of leaders was then created. Some rebel leaders were not invited because of their radical genocidal ideologies. The Council of Revolutionaires was created as the new form of government. Alexander of Palmyra was appointed as Chairman of the Council. The rebels fought a war with the other leaders and defeated them. Emperor Henry II of Hoxberg was raising an army, but all his allies except for Istit refused to help. The Emperor married his son and namesake to the daughter of King Henry of Istit to solidify their alliance. He also married his daughter Mary to the Crown Prince of the Moghul Empire. Istit led an invasion against the forces of Palmyra. They laid siege to Hoxberg and Baltin Boltagon Jr. Baltin's hand was scorged in the battle, but he won and took Hoxberg. The Emperor's brother was then installed as Hereditary Steward of Hoxberg. In 1658 Palmyra and his revolutionaires took back Hoxberg and killed the Steward and his eldest son. His wife and younger son were allowed to live and taken captive. They were then sent to Irgalon. Blackhand Boltagon then led another assault on Hoxberg, but found that the city was empty. Istit was then invaded by the joint forces of Irgalon, Frisia and Tyrus. They raided the coastal cities and took a lot of land from Istit. They then marched on Istit. Duke Baltin of Mirag then fought a grand battle near the city of Istit and lost. He was captured and his two eldest sons were killed. Blackhand Boltagon then returned from the North, having abandoned Hoxberg to save Istit. He defeated the army and saved the city. The Moghul Empire then sent a fleet to retake the Coastal Cities. The fleet was lead by Lord Saladin of the Ufirian Islands. As a reward the 56 years old Saladin was married to the 14 years old daughter of King Henry of Istit. Palmyra then took Hoxberg and he was declared Chancellor of Palmyra, with Hoxberg as the capitol. They then sued for peace with the Hoxberg Empire. Instead the Emperor invaded, leading the army himself. He was coerced into bringing his entire family by the treacherous King of Istit, who had decided to switch sides. The Emperor lost his youngest son in the mountains, which he tried to cross in winter. His weak army was then defeated by the Palmyrans. He and his youngest son were then murdered by a group of assassins sent by Palmyra. His eldest and final son escaped. He took a small army and returned to the other side of the mountains, where he was assassinated by Istitian troops. War for the Hoxberg Empire There were now three competitors for the throne. Firstly, Cyrus, nephew of Henry II and son of the late Steward of Hoxberg. He was supported by Palmyra, Irgalon and Tyrus. Secondly, Crown Prince Alexander of Moghul. Because of his marriage to the daughter of Henry II he could claim the throne. He was supported by the Moghul Empire and Nola. Finally, Charles of Hoxberg, the one year old son of Henry III and Alisha of Istit. He was supported by Istit and Hafor. Istit and Hafor quickly joined the side of the Hoxberg Empire. Both feared that if they antagonised the Moghul Empire that they might be invaded by the maritime superpower. Cyrus of Hoxberg was then installed as Emperor of Hoxberg. The Moghul Empire invaded the Hoxberg Empire six months later. They killed Cyrus and claimed the land for their Crown Prince. The Deposition of Charles I In 1665 when Agravain of Argon died he left a box to his grandson Duke Clovis II of Alon. In the box was prove of the many crimes committed by Charles I. It contained some prove of his responisibility for the desolation of the High Kingdom of Anglaria. He was even responsible for the murder of High King Richard II and his family. Clovis did additional research and in 1669 he showed the evidence to the man he considered to be the most virtuous in the Kingdom, Lord High ChanEscellor Richard of Exeter. Richard was disgusted by Charles his acts and found additional evidence of the crimes. They continued their investigation for two more years. Then they were approached by Prince Edward of Chester. He had also found evidence against Charles and wanted to depose him. In 1673 all Lords came together and gave a speech to the people detailing the crimes done by Charles. Exeter then decreed that as Lord High Chancellor he no longer recognised Charles as King. The people were outraged to hear that their King was responsible for all the death and hardship of the previous 30 years. A riot sparked but Chester controlled the army and used it to control the people. Charles then attempted to commit suicide by stabbing himself while sitting of his throne. His son Edward arrived first and saw that his father was still alive. As Exeter and the other nobles entered they saw Edward kill his father by stabbing him multiple times with a dagger. The New King Edward declared himself the new King of Irgalon. He claimed that he washed away the sins of his father by murdering him. Exeter agreed with him and decided to reinforce him as the new King. The Prince of Chester then bowed to him and as Edward approached he was stabbed by him. Edward died shortly afterwards. Exeter called for the guards to take Chester away, but it was in vain. Chester controlled the army and most of the people. Exeter then held a speech to the people of Irgalon stating that he believed that there was no rightful King to the throne and that a new King should be elected from the Lords. All allies of Charles I were leaving the city. Nevertheless his grandson was trying to be elected the new king. The election resulted in Exeter being elected as the new king. He refused four times, but after four elections they still wanted him. He was then crowned the new King of Irgalon. Two months later several government buildings were burned to the ground by supporters of the remaining allies of Charles I. His grandson was then declared responsible for the attacks. He tried to flee, but he was captured only two days later. He was then executed, while his wife and daughter were allowed to leave to Xenos. Exeter ruled for only three years and then died at the ripe age of 88. In his will he left the throne to the Irgalonian people. They then elected the Prince of Chester as the new King. List of Kings of Irgalon House of York-Norgan Charles I (1649-1673) Founder House of Bambonia Richard I (1673-1676) Founder House of Latium Edward I (1676-1690) Founder Charles II (1690-1690) Son of Edward I Richard II (1690-1690) Son of Charles II Cyrus I (1690-1690) Son of Edward I Marcus I (1690-1691) Son of Cyrus I Charles III (1691-1691) Son of Marcus I Category:Monarchies Category:Kingdoms